


what remains of the earth.

by Gon (pepperedfox)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, another short drabble, it's a first date situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/Gon
Summary: Kama wears the very stars in their hair and burns with the intensity of the Big Bang. They possess lights and colors and sights divine that makes the bouquet a piddling child's creation, yet their gaze glows. They take the bouquet -- and Andersen sees how careful they are, as if they're afraid the fire locked in their hands will leap out -- and dip their head to better admire what remains of Earth.---deep in the bowels of the wandering sea, andersen picks flowers for a god of love. an andersen/kama drabble.
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Kama | Assassin
Kudos: 16





	what remains of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> this little ficlet is inspired by [ree's](https://twitter.com/ricoririsu) fanart!! :^) you'll see it in this story

Earth still lives on in the flowers. The Alien God has wiped out the face of the planet in endless deserts of salt, but it cannot touch the lavenders or the tulips or the roses. Andersen spends as much time in the Wandering Sea's gardens as he does his study. It is a far cry from what they used to have. When he looks up, the stalactites crown the cavernous ceiling. There is no grass to tickle one's feet, no sunshine that isn't artificial. But the flowers are enough -- they are the meager offerings Hans needs.

Kama is already waiting for him in a simulation of Tokyo. They look more human than god, with their glittering cap and fashionable jacket. Maybe it's a sign they're getting comfortable with their strange, half-human existence. They waste no time going for the jugular.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Aren't you the universe? Focus and you'll find out."

"Haa. It isn't wise to rile me up."

"What are you complaining for? You're getting what you asked for! You're the one who stooped to spend time with a vulgar mortal."

"No," Kama says sweetly, "I chose to spend time with Christian."

\--really, they're navigating human relationships a little _too_ well these days. Andersen's cheeks burn from the cold breeze. He pushes his glasses up.

"Yeah, yeah, don't wear out that name."

"If that's your wish, Christian. Anyway, hand over your surprise. I don't like to be kept waiting."

Andersen presents the bouquet. It isn't a smooth gesture, for it's a little too big and he's spent so much time trying to hide it well. Each flower bursts with the colors Earth was robbed of, brighter than anything the simulator can imitate.

Kama wears the very stars in their hair and burns with the intensity of the Big Bang. They possess lights and colors and sights divine that makes the bouquet a piddling child's creation, yet their gaze glows. They take the bouquet -- and Andersen sees how careful they are, as if they're afraid the fire locked in their hands will leap out -- and dip their head to better admire what remains of Earth.

"Even Ashoka flowers? Those are rare..."

Kama is smiling, and Andersen understands in that moment what it means to be loved by the stars.

"... so you like them?"

"I still do, yes. Thank you."


End file.
